This invention relates to an oven.
Prior designs of ovens such as the static flat deck, rotating reel and conventional band or grid travelling oven are wasteful in their use of floorspace.
The applicant's previous design known as the ROTORACK drastically reduced the amount of floor space required for a given output. In the Rotorack, items to be baked are placed on shelves on mobile racks and wheeled into the oven. In the oven the racks are rotated slowly on a common turntable and the air is passed horizontally across the oven in a controlled fashion to give even baking throughout the oven. These are manufactured up to 8 racks capacity. The present invention has been designed bearing in mind the need to limit the capital cost and limit the floorspace needed, while still providing a bakery oven of high quality production capacity. The present invention is capable of a much higher volume of production than previous designs and has the ability to afford possibilities for automated loading and unloading of the oven.